Shippo's Downfall
by Soul of Insanity
Summary: Everyone has their limit for annoying little kitsune runts. Kagome has finally met hers. Just one slight problem, how exactly do you go about ridding yourself of such an annoying problem? One demon lord will not be thrilled. One shot.


Hmm, I was looking over my stories, came across this one, and was absolutely appalled at how screwed up the spacing was and how hard it was to read. So I took the time to correct it and make a lot easier to read. This was one of my first stories I ever wrote, even before Mind Reader. My writing skill I believe has vastly improved since then, but I still like this story. Mainly for the reason that it got me into writing fanfiction. May everyone bless Shippo and his obsession with chocolate. : )

Disclaimer (oops, I also forgot to put this in last time too…): I don't own Inuyasha.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Shippo's Downfall**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Kagome walked to the bone eaters well she silently went over everything in her backpack. She hated going back to Inuyasha's time only to find out that she forgot something and having to convince Inuyasha to let her go back to her time. This time Kagome was pretty certain that she had remembered everything- a change of clothes, her brush, her schoolbooks, and of course lots of ramen. Yup, this time she was sure that she forgot nothing. With one last look at her house Kagome jumped into a well and went back to Inuyasha's time.

"Oi, it's about time you got back wench. We have shards to hunt,"said Inuyasha gruffly, as he grabbed her bag and jumped out of the well.

Kagome sighed as she climbed out of the well. She was only gone for 2 days and still Inuyasha thought that was too much time. Oh well, at least Shippo is always happy to see her. As if on cue Shippo came running out of the forest.

"KAGOME!!!! YOU CAME BACK!" screamed Shippo as he got ready to jump into Kagome's arms. "DID YOU BRING ME BACK SOME CHOCOLATE KAGOME? HUH? DID YOU DID YOU DID YOU?"

As Kagome saw Shippo running towards her all she could think was one thing- damn, she forgot the chocolate. Kagome didn't even catch Shippo as he came leaping into her arms. In fact, Kagome's arms were at her sides, so Shippo came hurtling into her chest. And then all that could be heard was Inuyasha's hysterical laughter as he witnessed Shippo fly face first into Kagome's chest and then immediately become very good friends with the ground. And during the whole incident Kagome barely blinked.

'Damn damn damn. Why oh why did I have to forget the chocolate? I would have preferred to forget the ramen and have Inuyasha pissed than have Shippo pest me.' Kagome silently fumed the whole back to Kaeda's village, ignoring Shippo the whole time. You couldn't blame her really, ever since Shippo found out that Kagome had forgotten his chocolate he had been whining. In fact, he was still whining, he actually never stopped whining. Yup, he had been whining the whole way back to the village. Kagome was about ready to rip his mouth off and stuff it where the sun don't shine, that's how annoyed she was with Shippo.

"But Kagome, you promised! You told me before you left that you would bring me back chocolate! You told me that if I was good I would get lots and lots of chocolate! And Kagome I was very good! I didn't annoy Inuyasha once!" whined Shippo. He still couldn't believe that Kagome had forgotten his chocolate. She never forgot about him! Never! She even brought back lots of ramen for Inuyasha and she forgot even one piece of chocolate for him. Shippo assumed that it was because he wasn't giving Kagome enough attention, and so he vowed that later tonight he wouldn't leave Kagome alone, he would be sure to give her lots and lots of attention.

As Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo entered the village Sango and Miroku walked up to greet them. As Sango walked up she noticed that something was wrong. Normally whenever Kagome came back Shippo was in her arms and talking a mile a minute. Not this time. This time Shippo was whining about chocolate or something and Kagome looked like she was ready to strangle him. In fact, Kagome looked like she was ready pounce on Shippo, and so for the kitsune's safety Sango quickly swept him up into her arms.

"Hey Kagome, how was trip back home?" asked Sango, wondering if something had happened to make her friend look at Shippo with murder in her eyes.

"She forgot my chocolate Sango!" Shippo immediately said. Silently he hoped to get Sango's pity so that maybe she could convince Kagome to go back home to get some.

"Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate. That's all I heard about the whole way back here!" replied an extremely pissed off Kagome. She then began to mimic Shippo's voice, "Oh Kagome, why did you forgot my chocolate? I'm stupid and annoying and I don't really deserve chocolate but I'm gonna annoy you about it anyways. In fact, I think it would be pretty cool to have my face implanted in a tree, so I shall annoy you until my wish comes true." Now of course Sango, Miroku, and Shippo didn't think that this was funny, in fact they were concerned that their friend and lost her mind. Shippo especially thought Kagome had lost her mind since he was almost positive that he never said he was stupid, and he knew he would never say that he wanted his face implanted in a tree.

Even though Sango, Miroku, and Shippo thought Kagome was acting odd Inuyasha sure didn't. In fact he thought it was wonderful what Kagome was saying. He could barely contain his excitement with the thought that Kagome wouldn't sit him anymore whenever he beat up Shippo. Actually Inuyasha didn't do a very good of hiding his excitement and everyone was treated to a sight of watching one very excited dog demon run around Kaede's village. And they were also all positive that they heard Inuyasha singing a song. And they were pretty sure that the song had something to do with kicking Shippo to the moon.

As Kaede made stew the gang talked about their next move.

"I heard a rumor about a shard to the north of us," Miroku offered, still completely in awe that Kagome still wasn't speaking to Shippo. He had never seen Kagome and Shippo not get along and to be honest he found it kind of entertaining. The whole night Shippo kept trying to crawl into Kagome's lap and every time he tried he wound up at the opposite side of the hut. And most of the time he got to the other side of the hut while traveling at very high speeds.

"Then I guess we should head out in the..." that was all Inuyasha before he burst out laughing. Shippo had just tried to get into Kagome's lap and Kagome picked him up by his tail and slung him into the opposite wall. This was going on all night but this time when Shippo reached the wall he slid down very very slowly.

Sango was actually getting worried about the little kitsune. Before Shippo could go try again she grabbed him. "Hey Shippo, why don't you give it a rest? I believe that you are really annoying Kagome and it may be your best interest to leave her alone for the rest of the night."

"No, it is not in his best interest, but rather my walls. I fear that they will have Shippo imprints in them for the rest of their time." Kaede remarked, truly hoping that Shippo would listen. She couldn't blame Kagome. Sometimes the kitsune got on her nerves so bad that if she was able to she would also throw him into something. Not into her walls of course, but maybe into her neighbor's walls as he was always pestering her about treatments for a certain male disorder.

"But Kaede," Shippo was back to whining, "it's not my fault! Kagome forgot my chocolate so I figured that she was mad cuz I wasn't giving her as much attention as I use to."

It was truly amazing how stupid that kitsune could be.

"You baka. Don't you realize that you are annoying her with your constant attention? You never leave her alone and are always hounding her for chocolate. Maybe you should lay off for awhile and give her some space."

And everyone, including Kagome, turned in awe to the person who just said that.

"Inuyasha? Are you ok? You actually made sense for once." Miroku went over to the dog demon and place his hand on Inuyasha's forehead.

"Get your hands off me monk."

"I'm just making sure that you don't have a fever or anything."

"I'm fine, but you sure won't be if you don't get your hands off me."

Miroku understood Inuyasha's threat and quickly backed away from the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, you are the baka. I am sorry to admit it, but I haven't been giving Kagome as much attention as I use to. That is why she forgot my chocolate, she hasn't been thinking of me as much because I have been neglecting her."

"Wow Shippo, you never to cease to amaze me with how stupid you are." That was all Inuyasha said before he turned to everyone else. "We are gonna head out in the morning so I suggest that everyone gets some sleep." With that Inuyasha stood up to head outside to his tree.

Seeing his opportunity Shippo walked up to Kagome. "It's ok Kagome, Inuyasha will leave you at night but I will stay and protect you."

As Inuyasha turned around, about to beat Shippo up he was surprised to see that Kagome had beat him to it.

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome said, grabbing Shippo's tail. "I think you forgot something." And she then threw Shippo at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked down at Shippo with confusion which slowing faded into happiness. As Inuyasha walked out of the hut all anyone could hear were Shippo's howls of complaints.

"KAAGOOOMEEE!!! I KNOW YOU DON'T MEAN THIS! IT'S ALL RIGHT, I WILL BE BACK IN THE MORNING! I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON YOU! I KNOW THAT YOU WILL NOT BE BACK TO NORMAL UNTIL YOU GET ME SOME CHOCOLATE. SO UNTIL THEN I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!" Shippo was about to go on when to everyone's relief Inuyasha shut him up. No one knew how Inuyasha did it, but then they would probably be better off not knowing.

"Thank god he finally shut up," Kagome sighed, finally able to relax since getting back to this time.

"Kagome, don't you think you're being a little tough with him? I know he's annoying and all, but does he really deserve to be thrown into a wall repeatedly?"

"Sango, you may find this hard to believe but Shippo has been annoying for quite awhile now. This little chocolate incident was just the final straw. I can't handle him anymore. I don't know what I'm going to do with him, but I really can't handle his pestiness anymore."

"I understand Kagome. Shippo has actually been annoying me lately too. And Kirara is driven absolutely insane by him. But what are you going to do? He is still just a child, you can't just throw him out, he would never make it."

"I know, I know. I haven't figured out what to do with him yet. Maybe I will think of something tomorrow."

"Maybe Kaede would take him, she seems found of the little guy." Miroku offered.

"NO!"

Everyone turned in amazement at Kaede, who for the first since they had known had raised her voice.

"I mean no, I would not like to take care of Shippo. I fear that if I took Shippo soon every house in this village would have his face imprints in them and would all be on the verge of falling down."

"Hahaha, so it seems that even Kaede had her limits," remarked Miroku.

"All right," Kagome sighed, "I guess we will take him with us tomorrow and see what happens.

It was now the afternoon and they had been walking all day in search of the shard Miroku had heard about. And of course the whole time Shippo never stopped annoying Kagome. He thought he was being nice and helpful, but he just didn't seem to understand the Kagome could walk without the kitsune's help.

"Watch out for that tree Kagome, it's a big one. Ooh, there's a rock to your right, make sure you avoid it. See Kagome? I'm helping you out. Inuyasha doesn't help you out and yet you bring him back lots of ramen."

"Shippo?" Kagome said very nicely.

'Yes!' Shippo thought, 'she's gonna talk to me and promise to bring me back lots of chocolate since I'm being so nice to her!'

"Yes Kagome?"

"Do you see this cliff to the left of us?"

"Uh huh, don't worry, I'll make sure that you don't fall off of it."

"I would worry more about you flying off that cliff than me falling off it."

Now being the dense little creature that Shippo was he didn't quite understand Kagome's threat.

"Thanks for worrying about me Kagome! Don't worry, I'll also be careful. I won't ever leave you alone!"

Kagome groaned, and quickened her pace so that she was now walking by Sango instead of Shippo. As Shippo went to walk with Kagome again Miroku scooped him up.

"Hey Shippo, how about we walk ahead and make sure that no youkai will ambush us and hurt Kagome?"

"Ok Miroku," Shippo replied, turning around to give Kagome a wave, "it's all right Kagome, I will be right back! I'm just going ahead to scout the area for youkai!"

"And maybe while you're out there one of them will help me out and eat you," Kagome grumbled under her breath.

"So Kagome, have you thought of a way to get rid of Shippo yet?"

"Not yet, I am still completely of how to get rid of him."

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree he was on and offered his advice, "how about we tie him to a tree and make a sign that says free meal?"

Kagome actually seemed to think for a little bit, which started to worry Sango.

"Heh heh, maybe we should think something a little less severe?" Sango offered, praying to every god imaginable that Kagome didn't actually Inuyasha's idea was a good one.

"Hmph, you were asking for ideas, so I gave you one." Inuyasha was about to go when Miroku and Shippo came flying out of the bushes, with completely freaked out expressions on their faces.

"Inu..ya..sha.." Miroku panted, "Sess..." which was as far as he got before Sesshoumaru came walking out the bushes.

"Sesshoumaru! What are doing here? What do you want?" Inuyasha growled, his hand immediately going for tetsusaiga.

"I do not wish to fight you today Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru stated while silently hoping that Rin decided to listen to him for once.

"Sessie! Who are your friends? Ooh ooh! It's Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru sighed as a Rin came hurtling out of the bushes and flying into Kagome's arms. However, Inuyasha definitely was not a loss for words as he started rolling on the ground laughing.

"Sessie? You let her call you Sessie and she is still living? Wow, and I had thought that I had seen it all."

"Inuyasha? Shut up." Kagome said, as she had just come up the greatest idea. She slowly looked from Rin to Shippo, which made Shippo a little nervous.

"Um, Kagome? Are you all right? You look a little funny," Shippo nervously asked.

"Oh yes Shippo, I am more than ok. You see I have just discovered how to solve all of my problems."

Hearing Kagome talk like that made Inuyasha stand up and look at her with a puzzled expression. He very seldom heard that tone of voice coming from Kagome, and whenever it did meant something not so nice was about to happen.

Kagome kneeled down so that she was looking Rin in the eye.

"Hey Rin, do you like Shippo?"

"Uh huh, I think that he's cute."

"Would you like to have Shippo as your playmate?"

"Oooh oooh! That would be awesome! Sessie doesn't like to play with me that much and Jaken smells funny."

"All righty than, Shippo is now yours." As Kagome said that Shippo stared at her wide eyes, not fully comprehended what had just happened. If he had heard right it sounded like Kagome had just given him to Rin! And Sesshoumaru! Kagome wouldn't do that. Wait, would she?

"Umm Kagome? What's going on?" Shippo tentatively asked.

"You are now Rin's."

"But but but but..."

Now Shippo was speechless, but of course Inuyasha sure wasn't.

"Kagome? Are you serious? Are we finally gonna get rid of the annoying runt?"

"Yup."

Now Sesshoumaru was no longer speechless. "Wait a minute. Who says that I want Shippo?"

"But I'm not giving Shippo to you, I'm giving him to Rin."

"But since I take care of Rin that means I have to take care of Shippo too."

"Umm, yes, that would be correct."

"But Shippo is a whiny little baby. I don't want to take care of him."

And now Miroku was no longer speechless. "Hold on, did I hear right? Did I just hear the great Sesshoumaru whine?"

"Umm, I think so," replied Sango, finally recovering her voice.

"Aww come on big brother, you wouldn't disappoint little Rin now would you? She might not call you Sessie anymore." taunted Inuyasha, clearly enjoying Sesshoumaru's discomfort.

"Please Sessie! I'll be good, I promise! I'll even take care of him so you don't have to!"

"Hmph," answered Sesshoumaru.

"Well, than I guess that settles it! Shippo, you are now gonna travel with Sesshoumaru and Rin. Have fun!" with that Kagome started walking away, this time with a little more bounce in her step.

"Kagome?" Shippo called out, still not believing what he was hearing.

"Tough luck runt. Guess you complained one time too many," Miroku said, as he followed Kagome. 'OH YEAH! Shippo is gone! I can't believe this! Oh happy day!'

"Well, maybe we'll be seeing you around?" Sango remarked to the trembling kitsune. 'hahahaha! Shippo is gone! Kirara is gonna love this! As a matter of fact, so will I!'

Inuyasha was the last one to leave Shippo. "Well Shippo, good riddance! And Sesshoumaru, good luck! You'll need it!" With that Inuyasha sped out of there and quickly caught up with everyone else. Everyone had big grins on their faces as they all realized what had just taken place. Shippo was gone! They no longer had to put up with his whining day in and day out! He was really gone! And the biggest bonus was that now Sesshoumaru had to put up with him.

Two weeks later

"Sesshoumaru? Do you have any chocolate?"

**THE END!**

Just so everyone knows, I am not a Shippo hater. I do get annoyed with him sometimes, but I don't hate him. And yes, I also know that Kagome would never give Shippo away, but it was my story so I could do whatever I wanted with it! Well please review!


End file.
